The Resolution Implementation
by karyshamy
Summary: Amy tries to convince Sheldon that New Year's resolutions are not complete hokum... Shamy fluff. Rating may change to M... We never know...
1. Chapter 1

_Christmas Eve, Amy's Apartment_

Amy couldn't be happier. She had just hosted for the first time a successful Christmas dinner with their beloved friends. Sheldon gave her the most amazing present and he loved the Meemaw cookies she baked for him. She never wanted that evening to end. But she had an idea to entertain her friends a bit more. She found out about a traditional Victorian parlour game called Hot Boiled Beans.

She happily explained the rules, and even though at first they didn't seem excited about it, she was sure they would enjoy it.

"If you people think this is better than Tom Hanksgiving, you are all crazy!" Raj muttered to the gang sitting at the table.

Amy pretended not to hear his friend's mumble, finished the explanation and picked up a small nut from a basket.

"All right, who is first?"

"I'll go, Ames!" Penny offered herself. _'It can't get any worse, right?'_ She thought.

"Great, Bestie! Now go hide in my bedroom while we hide the nut!"

Penny filled up her glass with wine before taking it to the room with her. After they heard her close the door, the group stood up and started thinking about a place to hide the nut. Leonard suggested to put it in a pencil support on her desk. Everyone agreed, most of them still not really into the game.

"Great idea, Leonard! Do you want to call her back?" asked Amy.

"Ok, I'll go there."

"No, you have to say _hot boiled beans and bacon-_"

"Ok, ok! I'll do it. _Hot boiled beans and bacon for supper, hurry up before it gets cold!_"

"Ok, everybody, be discreet about the location it's hidden! Don't forget to say hot or cold!"

Penny opened the door and looked at the gang spread all over the living room.

"Am I supposed to look for it all over the place?"

"Yes, Bestie, that's the fun of the game!"

"Of course it is." Penny replied, placing the empty cup on the table. "Let me see... Maybe here?" She came closer to the Christmas tree.

"Ohhhh Very cold!" Sheldon answered. "Amy, you should have picked up an easier game if Penny would be playing too."

"Hey! Shut up! I'll find that stupid nut, you'll see!" She started looking around the apartment, while everybody yelled_ 'Cold!'_, _'Getting warm!'_, _'Cold again!'_.

Penny approached the kitchen, and cheerfully picked up another nut from the basket. "I found them all!"

The whole group laughed. They didn't want to admit, but the game was not that bad after all.

"Oh, come on, guys, won't you give me a hint?"

Sheldon stepped forward.

"Alright, Penny, if you were a scientist analyzing fundamental particles in the place you stand, you would see that they would have minimal vibrational motion, retaining only quantum mechanical, zero-point energy-induced particle motion. So?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow, suggestively.

"How do you think that was helpful?"

"Dear Lord, woman, they didn't teach you about Zero Kelvin at school? That's 10-year old children knowledge!"

"Oh, I guess cold, then?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and looked at Amy again. "Do you see what I was talking about?"

After a few minutes of hot and cold, Penny finally found the nut, and she picked Sheldon for being next. After he entered Amy's bedroom, Penny hid the nut in the frontal opening of Amy's vest.

"Let's see if he will be the genius to find it." She whispered, blinking at Amy and turned to the door to shout. "_Hot boiled beans and bacon for supper! Hurry up, Sheldon, before it gets cold_!"

Sheldon opened the door and quickly scanned the room.

"This is going to be easy. I have an eidetic memory, I can quickly recognize whether an object is out of place." He came closer to the bookshelf.

"Freezing!" Penny yelled.

He scoffed. "I was just checking if the books were still in the alphabetical order."

Amy was behind the counter in the kitchen, so the nut bump would not be visible to Sheldon. She knew that he would easily notice it.

He kept on scanning the room, looking at every single corner. He walked towards the kitchen.

"Oooh! Things are getting_ hot_!" Howard exclaimed.

Sheldon blushed, looking at Amy, who was just as red.

"Very funny, Howard! Excuse me, Amy, I need to inspect the counter."

"Err... Alright..." She slowly took a step to the left, trying not to look suspicious. She quickly placed a hand inside her vest to hide it. Unfortunately Sheldon was not buying it.

"Amy, is there anything in your vest?"

"My hand! My hand is in my vest."

"And... What else are you hiding in there?" He slid his hand behind hers, slightly brushing her breast in his move. He felt the nut wrapped among her fingers closed tight, which she quickly let go with his touch.

"Nothing there, uh?" He looked down at her, realizing just now how close they were. He gulped, gazing at her eyes.

"_Steamy_ hot!" Penny yelled from the other side of the room.

"Ooh, this game keeps getting better and better!" said Raj steepling, his fingertips dancing cheerfully.

Sheldon was frozen in the same place. He didn't remove his hand from her vest, feeling the warmth of her body against his hand, the slight movement of her belly with every breath. It was Amy who made a move. She intertwined her fingers with his, the nut among their palms, and slowly removed them from her vest.

She smiled at him before releasing his hand, not breaking eye contact. He was still holding the nut and looking at her. At that moment he forgot where they were, he forgot about his friends, and he forgot about the nut, which fell on the floor as he brought his hands to her hips, stepping closer to her and kissing her softly.

Amy's brain stopped functioning for a moment, as she felt his soft lips moving against hers. She grasped his arms for balance, and he tightened the grip on her hips, deepening the kiss. She didn't notice all her friends slowly leaving through the front door, Penny threw a quick glance before closing the door, smiling at the lovey-dovey couple.

It was several minutes later when they broke the kiss, when Amy noticed they were alone.

"When did everybody leave?"

Sheldon looked around the empty apartment. He felt ashamed for a while, realizing that he had just repeated the 'Tihuana Sex Show' now in front of his friends, but at this time he was the one who started it. His hands were still resting on Amy's hips, and he felt her arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't answer her question, instead he leaned again to capture her lips, this time sliding his hand up inside of her vest, feeling the warmth of her back through her thin shirt. Amy melted with his touch, feeling her knees tremble and her legs weak. Sheldon sensed she was losing balance and grabbed her by the waist with both hands, placing his shaky girlfriend on the top of the counter.

"Better?"

She nodded in response. "Hmmhmm."

Placing one hand back inside her vest, he brought her closer, and the other hand caressed her chin, raising her face.

"You look pretty tonight."

"R-really?

"Of course, Amy. I told you I would say it to you more often after prom."

"You look really handsome too."

"I know." He grinned, bringing her face closer to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips again. And again. And again. After a while they were lost in a make out session. Their bodies were almost glued together, as Sheldon devoured her lips. He broke the kiss for a while to look down and find the buttons of her vest. Amy took the opportunity to ease the knot of his tie, which he thanked with a quick peck before she removed it completely. He took out her vest, placing it on the top of the counter beside her. She opened the buttons of his shirt near his neck, and he mirrored her movements, releasing her from the big golden collar button, making the ruffle part of her shirt fall at the side, revealing her neck and a bit of her cleavage. He gulped before lowering his head to greet her soft skin with his mouth.

Amy brought her hands to his nape, touching his hair softly, feeling his soft kisses slowly moving down as he continued to unbutton her shirt. His hands quickly completed the task, revealing a neat white bra as her shirt fell from her shoulders. She suddenly felt too exposed, covering herself with her arms.

"Sh-Sheldon..."

He lifted his head, looking at her with lustful eyes, breathing heavily. "Was that too much?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, and he immediately helped her close her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Amy! I don't know how I lost control..."

"No, don't be sorry, it's just that it was too fast, I felt overwhelmed."

He looked down, rebuttoning his own shirt, and she cupped his face with both hands.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry I panicked, but I liked it very much."

"Me too. I love you, Amy."

"I know." She teased.

He helped her stand up, bringing her close to a hug.

"Let's start the cleaning?" He asked, kissing her forehead. "The furniture out of place is driving me crazy."

Sheldon helped her to do the dishes, and after that while she folded the table towel he piled the chairs at a corner, dismantling the table.

"When are you returning this furniture?"

"On Friday."

"Alright, will you help me bring the couch back to its place?"

After the living room was organized back to it's normal arrangement, Amy prepared tea and Sheldon turned on the TV. They were exhausted, especially Amy. It had been a long day for her, with all the party preparations and the cooking. She brought them two mugs, handing him one and sitting by his side.

"I'm so tired!"

"Yeah, and it's getting late." He said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah... You could spend the night here if you like."

He looked at her, surprised by the sudden offer.

"I can sleep on the couch and you take the bed, I have your emergency bag here, so you have clean pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow."

"But Amy, you're exhausted, I don't want you to sleep on the couch, it's uncomfortable."

Amy looked down disappointed, she was really hoping he would stay. She was definitely not in the mood for driving him home.

"We could share your bed, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him, her eyes lit up.

"We've been together for over 3 years, I guess we can share a bed." He looked down at his tea, taking another sip.

"I'd like that very much."

They finished drinking their tea, and while Amy cleaned the mugs Sheldon went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She walked to her bedroom, thinking about which nightgown she would wear. She opened a drawer and started searching for the one she had in mind. She heard Sheldon opening the door and she quickly grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Sheldon sat on her bed, looking around her bedroom, a place he had been just a few times before. He took a deep breath._ 'It's not that bad, I just need to control myself...'_ he thought. He pulled the covers out and adjusted himself in. He was surprised by how comfortable he felt there.

Amy opened the door and Sheldon turned his head to look at his girlfriend, when his eyes popped out and his mouth dropped open. She looked gorgeous in a long black lacy nightgown. She turned around, the fabric floating around her legs.

"How do I look?"

"Fascinating."

She smiled at him, climbing beside him in bed. He instantly raised his right arm to accommodate her with him, which she happily accepted, cuddling with him.

"This is nice." She said in a low voice, almost whispering, laying her head on his chest.

"Definitely." He replied, kissing her forehead and wrapping her with both arms.

"I wish we could do this more often."

"We could include sleepovers in the Relationship Agreement."

She looked up at him, smiling. "That would fulfill one of my New Year's resolutions."

"Do you make New Year's resolutions?"

"Yes, every year."

"I didn't know that."

"Everybody makes it, Sheldon, you don't?"

"Amy. I have a life plan, I don't need to make empty promises every year."

"My promises are not empty."

"I didn't mean yours, but most people's are."

"True. But, I also like to think about the things I want to accomplish in the short-term, and I think it's a good time to reevaluate the past year and imagine what could be done for the following one."

"Well, I never saw it through this point of view. What are your resolutions?"

"I already revealed one of them... I tell you the rest if you make yours."

"Amy! That's not fair!"

She looked at him with puppy eyes, holding him tighter.

"Alright, I'll make mine. Then you tell me what yours are?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I'll do it during the weekend. It has to be ready before New Year, doesn't it?"

"Preferably, but it's not an obligation. Just write down what you think and then we show each other, right?"

"Ok, it's a deal." He leaned his head and kissed her. "Now let's sleep, it's way past my bedtime." He yawned.

She kissed him on the cheek, caressing his belly. "Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Amy."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter. It will be a short story, though. I will not promise an amount of chapters, I always guess it wrong anyway. ;-)

I hope you enjoyed it! And your reviews will be very welcomed!

Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **How should I start? Well, I apologize for the long delay in publishing a new chapter. I was suffering from author's block in this story, I knew what I wanted to do but I just couldn't write it. Finally I could start it again, and I've already started chapter 3, so I believe that now it will flow. I received an amazing response for this story when I published it, and I really appreciated it, but I'm so sorry it took that much to continue. Thanks a lot for everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited this story.

I'm changing the rating to M for some action that starts in this chapter. But nothing too heavy.

Let's see how this goes!

I don't own this characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Christmas Day_

Amy woke up sensing the sweet smell of baby powder. She felt warmer than usual, and also a comfort she couldn't really explain. She took a deep breath just to feel it again, that characteristic scent of her boyfriend. _'I want to wake up like this every day.'_ She thought, as the gentle touch of Sheldon's fingers brushed her hair.

"Amy?" She heard him speaking with a hoarse voice, before he cleared his throat. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." She replied softly, feeling his hands sliding down her arm. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Sharing a bed with you proved to be surprisingly comfortable."

"Good. Are you hungry? What would you like for breakfast?" She asked, as she turned around to face him.

"I guess it would be fair as you let me sleep here that I make you breakfast."

"Hmmm... I'd love that."

"Alright. But before there's something I'd like to try."

He reached her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his chest, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

He kissed her forehead, holding her tighter to him. It was all too easy. All those fears he had of how it would be to share a bed with his girlfriend seemed so silly for him now. He had always been scared of not having room enough for himself. But all he wanted was to keep her close occupying all the 'clear space' around his body.

"Do you know how much I love your scent of baby powder?"

"Only my scent?"

"No, I love everything about you, Sheldon."

He took her chin with his hand, lifting her head, his lips quickly capturing hers. He loved all of it, the comfy embrace, the texture of the light fabric sliding over her skin, the way her toes brushed his leg softly. She seemed so fragile in his arms, and he would do everything to protect her, like a true hero. He felt empowered. He found out how amazing it was to have his chest pressed against hers. And he thought he would never get tired of kissing her. Ever. Adding sleepovers to the relationship agreement would be no problem at all. He would write the amendment as soon as he got home.

He remembered their conversation when they cuddled the night before. She told him it was one of her New Year's resolutions. So her list involved him as well. Should he include her in his own list? He was not sure. He broke the kiss, staring at her eyes. She looked so lovely, her hair a bit disheveled, her cheeks flushed.

"Amy, I was thinking about what we discussed last night. As the parameters were not quite clear, could you tell me which aspects the resolutions should involve?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should they be just about the things I want to achieve? Should I include other people in it?"

"Other people? Like who?" She looked at him, expectantly. Was he thinking about their future together?

He pondered for a while before replying. He wasn't sure he should tell her he wanted to include her just yet."Like... Leonard?"

"Well... If you feel there are things that involve him, yes. You can think of anything you want." She replied a bit hurt.

"Right. And do I need to create a schedule? Deadlines? Are there any limits? Is there a minimum quantity of resolutions that is considered acceptable?"

"Sheldon, you're overthinking it. It can be as detailed as you want. But it's meant to be something used for guidance, not a rigid schedule to follow."

"So, it's something like an introduction to the topic, not the whole topic itself?"

"Yes."

"And I can write down as many as I want?"

"Of course, if you think they're possible to accomplish within a year. Now stop thinking about it and let's have breakfast."

* * *

Sheldon made them pancakes, while Amy watched him move around her kitchen. She looked around her apartment, when she saw the bowl of nuts, reminding her of the great moments she shared with her friends last night, but also how things between her and Sheldon got out of control fast. Why had she stopped him? She craved for his touch more than anything, so why was she the one holding back their intimacy? It made no sense.

She was startled by the first pancake Sheldon dropped on the plate in front of her.

"It smells good."

"I have mastered the preparation of pancakes 8 years ago." He said, a smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"Hmmm... So I guess I'll have to ask for pancakes every time you sleep with me." Amy blushed right after she said that, noticing the double meaning in it. "I mean, sharing a bed, as we did last night."

"Ok. But when you stay at my place then it will be your turn to prepare something for me."

"Do you want me to spend the night at your place?"

"Of course, Amy. You invited me to stay last night, it's only fair that I retribute inviting you in another opportunity."

"Oh."

"Unless you don't want to?"

"No, I do! It's just that you said that no girls are allowed in your bedroom."

He dropped another pancake on the plate before he continued.

"That's true. But I think I can change that rule for you."

Sheldon finished the pancakes and they ate breakfast sitting side-by-side by the counter. Amy noticed Sheldon had syrup on the corner of his mouth, and decided to try something.

"Amy! Have you just licked my face?"

"There was syrup in it."

"Thank you, but was kind of unhygienic." He replied, trying to sound angry, but failing terribly at it.

They continued eating quietly, both trying to hide the smile in their faces. When they were about to finish, Amy started talking again.

"So, where would you like to-" And she was startled by Sheldon turning her face and licking her chin.

"What was that?"

"There was syrup on your chin. I was just retributing the favor."

"Oh really?" She discreetly used her fingertip to take a bit of the syrup left on her plate and quickly draw two spots on each of his cheeks and one on the tip of his nose. Giving no time for him to react, she grabbed his face, licking first his nose and then his left cheek. When she moved to the right, his mouth caught hers and they kissed, as he held her waist. She tried to break the kiss and lick the last spot, but he had other plans. He pressed his lips against hers again, standing up, bringing his other hand to her neck, deepening the kiss. She tried to tickle his sides, but he was having none of it. Pulling her against him now in a standing position, he held both of her hands tight, guiding her to the couch, never breaking their kiss.

When they hit the couch, Amy fell in the middle of it and Sheldon followed her, and in no time he was on top of her. He released her hands, using one to support himself and the other to touch her waist. He untied the knot on her robe, making the front part fall to the sides, exposing her nightgown.

She bent a leg to help push herself up and lay her head on the arm of the couch, taking the opportunity to grab his face and lick the last spot of syrup on his right cheek.

"Vixen."

Sheldon pressed his chest against hers, kissing her deeply, while his hands wandered up and down feeling the soft fabric and the warmth of her skin. When he slid his hand down her thigh he felt the hem of her nightgown, noticing her exposed skin. He broke the kiss, looking her in the eye.

"Amy, is it ok if I..."

"Yes, Sheldon, you can touch me."

His hand lowered slowly from her thigh to her knee, the touch on her firm skin making both his and her breath erractic. He repeated the movement three times, his eyes following his own movements, until he got bold enough to attempt to touch her inner thigh. He noticed the region was softer and around four degrees warmer, but it was sufficient to make his heart beat even faster. Amy gulped, she couldn't believe her boyfriend was trying to touch her like that. He closed his eyes, moving his hand a few inches up, stopping before he reached her most intimate area. He was conflicted. Should he go on and let himself experience how it feels to touch his girlfriend's nether region? Was he ready for what he would find? Was Amy ok with that? He definitely should ask her.

"Amy, is it ok if-"

"Yes! Please, Sheldon, touch me! Don't stop now, please!" She pleaded. She tried her best to be strong and allow herself to live that moment. That was it, Sheldon would finally found third base and then soon they would be ready for the last step.

He took a deep breath before he lowered himself to see what he was about to do. With a shaky hand he approached the delicate fabric of her black lacy panties, experimentally touching the area over it. _'Dear Lord, I think I'm gonna faint.'_ Little drops of sweat appeared on his forehead, but he didn't bother to clean it. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice a teardrop falling from the corner of Amy's eye. She closed her mouth, afraid her heart would escape out of it. He lifted her nightgown a bit more, exposing her navel, kissing the skin right under it. His fingers gently played with the hem fo her nightgown, tickling the skin under it. That was when she felt his reaction to their activities brushing her leg.

"Hoo!"

He knew pretty well the meaning of that sound. He remember when he heard that a few years ago, and to know how much he aroused her he felt emboldered and finish to lift her nightgown, exposing her breasts. But he was not expecting that.

"Dear Lord, woman, are you trying to kill me?" He immediately brought his hand to touch her, feeling her hard nipple under his palm, and he couldn't resist. Soon both of his hands were massaging her soft mounds, his body flushed with hers, and his lips sought hers, in a passionate kiss. Tongues danced together, as she felt his manhood brushing her nether region over her panties. His mouth followed a trail from her mouth to her neck, moving up to catch her earlobe with his teeth, as his hands continued with their job and he grinded his body against hers. Instinct took over and he no longer was in control of his actions.

Amy was also lost in her own desire, her hands wandering under his pajama top, feeling the skin of his back and his stomach, and when she felt his mouth reaching her nipple, she arched her back, pulling his top up, trying to remove it. Sheldon quickly took it out, returning immediately after to his task, his hands now pulling her robe out of her arms and then he finished to remove her nightgown. As their clothes were discarded on the floor, he took the time to see her. Her hair gracefully contrasted with her milky skin, and it was such a lovely sight that Sheldon slowed his actions to look at her eyes.

"Amy, you're so beautiful."

She blushed, smiling at his compliment. "And so are you. I love you."

"I love you too." And he kissed her mouth again, his hands wandering down her body to meet her panties, slowly pulling down the lacy fabric.

Amy lifted her body to help him, and soon she lost the last piece that covered her body. She was completely exposed to him, and he slowly sat up and looked at her.

"Amy, I..." But he had no words to describe what he felt when he saw her body lying on the couch. She looked so vulnerable, she trusted him so much. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... everything. For everything you are. You are so..." He never finished that sentence, instead his right hand traced a line from her calf to her thigh. She smiled. She knew what he meant.

"Thank you as well." They stared at each other for a while, until a cool breeze made her shiver.

"Can we move this to the bedroom? I'm cold."

He took her hands in his and lifted her up, bringing her to his lap, kissing her lips and hugging her body close to his. "I could make you feel warm. I know a technique I learned when I was in the North Pole."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_He took her hands in his and lifted her up, bringing her to his lap, kissing her lips and hugging her body close to his. "I could make you feel warm. I know a technique I learned when I was in the North Pole."_

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I'd rather show you." He gently helped her to stand up, and he took her to her bedroom, sitting her on the bed.

"What I'm about to do is part of the technique." He pulled his pajama pants and underwear down, placing them on a chair near her bed. Amy marveled at the sight of his naked body for the first time in front of her. She tried hard not to stare at his length, but she couldn't help it. He gulped as he noticed she was watching him so attently, but did his best not to cover himself. She let him look at her full form, so he would do that as well. Sitting next to her they stared at each other for a while, before he started to feel cold as well.

"Come on, lay on your side."

She moved to the position as requested and soon she fell his body pressed against hers.

"Hmm... It feels good."

"Hmhmm. Are you feeling warmer?"

"Yes, pretty much. Did you say you learned this in the North Pole?"

"Err... Not important. It's just a technique. Now this, little lady, is all on me." He kissed her shoulder, moving his hand up and down her figure while the other cupped her breast. It was still awkward to be so close to Amy, and the contact of their skin, it was all so new but they treasured this first experience together. After cuddling for a while, they fell asleep again, waking up a few hours later. Sheldon asked to shower, and Amy waited for her turn, both not ready yet to share one together.

Amy couldn't believe how great her Christmas had been. She shared a meal with Sheldon and their friends, they played a Victorian game together and she took a first step to intimacy with her boyfriend. A dog barking on the apartment above woke her from her daydream and she realized she was taking longer than normal in the shower. She finished rinsing her hair and stepped out of the tub, grabbing her towel to dry herself. She got dressed and found Sheldon sitting on the couch watching a re-run of Dr. Who.

"Come on, Sheldon, I'll drive you home."

"Thank you, Amy." He replied, as he grabbed his satchel and his emergency bag. "I'll bring another one next time with me with clean clothes."

As she drove through the streets of Pasadena, Sheldon was staring at the window quietly. She wondered what he was thinking, whether he regretted anything or was disappointed with something. As they stopped at a traffic light, she decided to turn the radio on, just to see if he reacted to it.

"Oh, Taylor Swift. She's cool."

Amy smiled at him, who now was looking at her with an adoring face. Was it possible to love him even more? The rest of the trip was quiet, they both listening to the radio and humming a few songs together.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Mr. I spent the night out!"

"Your juvenile greeting will not suffice to change my good mood, Leonard." Sheldon replied, shaking his head and placing his satchel on his chair and the emergency bag on the hall. He opened the fridge to take a bottle of water, still humming that Taylor Swift song.

"Yeah, I see you're in a great mood."

"I am. Now if you excuse me, I have unscheduled laundry to do and a list of New Year's resolutions to make."

"New Year's resolutions, uh? I made myself one already."

"Oh, let me guess. Get married to Penny, save money to buy a house for you and Penny, write another successful paper with your brilliant friend, a.k.a. me, consider-"

"Stop it, I get it, ok, am I that obvious?"

"Do I even have to answer that?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, grabbing himself a bottle of water. "And what about you? I already know your list as well."

"No you don't. I haven't made it yet, so there's no way you would know what I'll write in it."

"Oh, we don't have to be a genius to find it out as well."

"I already have a lot in my mind. So, have a guess, let me see if you can."

"Let me see. I know you want to be engaged to Amy."

"What?" He gasped, spitting the water from his mouth. "How in heaven do you know that?"

"I heard you skyping your mother and asking her to bring you your great grandmother's ring next time she visits."

"So now you're spying on me?"

"No, I wasn't spying, I heard it by accident. You should be more careful when you're trying to keep a secret. And I also know that you were planning to have coitus with Amy during prom."

"That's ridiculous, how could you possibly know that?"

"Ooooh! Besides the fact that you have just confirmed, I noticed there were three condoms missing from my bedside table drawer."

"Oh, I didn't know you kept track of the number of condoms you have there."

"I don't, but Penny does. She was searching for the strawberry flavored ones she bought the other day and guess what? They were not there! She considered that I was cheating on her, but then dismissed it the next minute."

"Oh, I see. I should have been more careful."

"Yeah, at least steal the ones which are in a larger number."

"Well, those things do not prove my New Year's resolutions are obvious, just that you're a nosy nelly. Now if excuse me, I have laundry to do." Sheldon quickly grabbed his bag and headed to his room, shutting the door behind him loudly.

* * *

Sheldon left his bedroom after 15 minutes with his laundry basket. Leonard was not in the apartment anymore, so he assumed he must have gone to the 4B. Climbing down the stairs, he was still baffled of how Leonard knew about his first item in the list. He never thought his roommate knew such thing. And even though he didn't have the guts to make love to Amy during prom, he knew it was second in his list, if it didn't happen sooner, as how rapidly they evolved in their intimacy the previous night. And what a night! He never thought he would feel so good just by touching her, and yet he had no idea how he could control himself with her naked body pressed against his all night! Well, he knew. He pictured Wolowitz naked every time he started to feel aroused again. The North Pole might have been unpleasant, but to experience that with Amy was completely different, and not unpleasant at all!

As turned the washing machine on, he took a notepad and a pen from his pocket and started scribbling a few ideas down, until he could write at least 9 resolutions.

"That sounds good, but I need another one to make it ten."

Still thinking about it, he walked up the stairs back to his apartment, wondering what could be the tenth one. When he opened the door he felt his phone vibrating. It was a message from Amy.

I loved last night and this morning. I can't wait for our next sleepover. ILY Amy

"Oh, I almost forgot that! What was I thinking?"

He instantly replied, taking a sit by his computer to start making the changes in the relationship agreement. He typed for a few minutes, rereading it and checking for typos, and when it was satisfactory he saved the updated version into his iPad for her to sign later.

* * *

"Oh my God, he wants another sleepover today?" Amy couldn't believe the message she had just received in return from Sheldon. She was so happy that she didn't wait a second to run to her bedroom and make her overnight bag. She packed a shorter nightgown Penny gave her some time ago, and started to get ready for the evening.

At exactly 7 pm she was in front of his apartment knocking. Sheldon opened the door three seconds later, letting her in.

"Hello."

"Hi." She greeted him with a peck on the lips, coming inside the apartment. He took the bag from her hand, placing it next to the couch.

"So, I didn't expect you to want a date night as it's Christmas today, and according to the Relationship Agreement when date night happens to be in the same day of a celebratory occasion, it should be rescheduled for the next convenient date for both parts."

He stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his. "You're correct. But I believe today was a convenient day for date night, don't you think?"

"I agree."

"And I also wanted you to sign our updated version of our relationship agreement." He took the iPad from his desk and handed to her.

Amy sat on her spot, examining the alterations in the document, when she found something she wasn't expecting.

"Do you want us to have spare clothes in each other's apartment?"

"I believe it's only logical, so then we won't have to pack bags every time we have a sleepover. And that allows us the next item." He pointed it on the screen, as he sat beside her.

"Impromptu sleepovers?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I decided to include them, just in case we feel like having a sleepover in an unscheduled day."

Amy gasped, exchanging looks between Sheldon and the iPad. "But you've already included weekly sleepovers. I mean, not that I'm complaining."

"Good, so don't complain, little lady. Sign it at the bottom of the last page."

"Err... Alright!" Amy happily turned to the last page and signed with her finger.

After she handed him the iPad back, he started searching for something on the screen.

"Now, to our next business. Did you bring your New Year's resolutions with you?"

"Of course! I can't believe you figured them out so quickly! I can't wait to see your list!"

"Well, one thing at a time. As you stated that you would only tell me more if I wrote mine, as it's here done, now I'd like to establish a few rules before we proceed."

"Fair enough. What do you propose?"

"I have one item in my list that has is not to be revealed until it occurs. So, as a fair exchange, I will let you choose one of your items to be confidential as well."

"Ok. I agree with that. Anything else?"

"Yes. You told me one of your resolutions already, so I think I shall start."

"Go ahead."

"Good. And I will not state them in a sequence of preference."

"Ok. Can we start now?"

"Of course! So, next year, I will not wear my Batman socks with brown shoes anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Do I have to justify them? I didn't know that. But well, I figured that brown doesn't match with Batman, so that's an inconsistency, then I decided not to pair them any longer."

"Ok." She adjusted herself on her spot, before continuing. "My turn. Next year, I will have my ears pierced."

"Good. Why did you decided that?"

"I've always wanted to have them pierced, but my mother told me only whores, pirates and gipsies had their ears pierced. Now I believe I am grown up enough not to let my mother decide those things for me. Well, go on."

"Alright. Next year I will let Leonard adjust the thermostat in 3 days of his own choice."

"Wow, you're really becoming a more flexible person."

"What can I say, I'm always adjusting my life for him. If that's not what best friends do, then I don't know what it is."

"Ok, Next. I will reorganize my bookshelf. The alphabetical order is no longer being fair with the amount of authors that I have, so I will add categories of neurobiology areas and other science fields."

"Good plan! I should do that as well, but with my comic books! But I won't make that a resolution, otherwise it will ruin my perfect number of ten."

"Ten? Well, I just have two more."

"Really, Amy? Five? I'm disappointed. That's not even an interesting number of any sorts. If you told me you had 7 I'd agree it's a fine number. But five? What's five? Jackson's five?"

"I wasn't thinking of a number to achieve, I just wrote down my intentions. But no, it's not five. You're forgetting the one I won't reveal, so that totals 6."

"Oh, that's true. Anyway, let's move on. But now I don't even know how to proceed, as we won't have this dynamic of one mine, one yours."

"Well, why don't you just tell me three at a time? Then by the time I finish you will have one last to say."

"Ok. Well, I will buy my own car. I will excel in driving. I will excel in teaching."

"Really? Do you really want to drive by yourself? I'm proud of you."

"Yes, I think it's time. Leonard won't be around forever, you know."

"That's very considerate of you. And teaching? I didn't know you were enjoying it so much."

"I'm not. But that's one more area that's lacking excellence, so, who's better than me to do that?"

"Of course. Well, my next one. I want to meet your family in Texas."

"Do you?" He looked at her in shock. "You never told me that."

"Well, I know how much you despise your cousins, but I mean your siblings and your Meemaw."

"Oh, she can't wait to meet you! My mother told me when I called her... Well. That's all, she would love to meet you."

"She told me that when I called for the cookies recipe. Now I'm even more eager to meet her in person."

"That's easy, we'll set a trip next year." He pulled her close and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She brought her hand to caress his cheek, giving him one last kiss before continuing.

"I'd love that. Now, come on, tell me the rest of your list."

"Alright. I will attend the Star Wars premiere with you and the whole gang, I will start watching the Flash. I will make love to you."

Her jaw dropped as he said his last resolution. "Sheldon, that was my hidden New Year's resolution. I thought it would be yours as well."

"Which one?"

"The last one."

"Oh, I thought it was that."

"Are you sure about that? As I told you, I can wait as much as you need, there's no rush."

"Amy. I love you. And that's something I've been wanting to happen at least since prom. I'm just not ready yet. But I believe that with our sleepovers that situation will change soon."

"Oh, Sheldon!" She jumped onto him giving him a boa constrictor hug, which he accepted promptly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She raised her head a while later, pulling him to a kiss, which lingered more than she expected. Sheldon's tongue danced with hers in their mouths. He pulled her closer and he adjusted himself on the couch, letting her lie on top of him.

"Sheldon, I'll be spending the night at Penny's ok?"

They both jumped from the couch. Amy fixed her skirt which had gone up, as Sheldon stood up.

"Leonard! What were you doing here?"

"I live here? I didn't know it would be date night tonight. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Well, I thought you were at Penny's."

"I was reading in my room. Well, see you guys later."

Leonard winked at Sheldon, closing the door and heading to 4B.

"I can't believe he was so quiet! I didn't even notice his presence!"

"That's ok, Sheldon, he lives here."

"I know, but... You don't understand, he has been spying on me a lot lately, and I used to hear his squeaky shoes, or his difficult in breathing, or anything that would accuse his presence, but lately he's been so... stealthy!"

"Well, maybe he's got super powers. But why don't we go back to our resolutions?" She pulled him by his hand, but he had different ideas.

"Hmmm... Why don't we leave that and go to my bedroom to start our sleepover, and maybe trail a path to our new year resolution?"

"That's an even better idea. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they both ran to his room, happy to spend their first scheduled sleepover in his bedroom.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I'm sorry it took that long to finish this story. I've had so many problems this year that I didn't find much inspiration to continue writing, with a few exceptions. And last episode kind of inspired me to continue this story, so here was the last chapter. I hope I hadn't disappointed and that you enjoyed it, even though a long time has passed since my last update.

I really enjoyed reading all the reviews to this story, and if you like please tell me your opinion on this last chapter, or on the story as a whole.

Thanks a lot for reading and Happy Holidays for everyone!


End file.
